petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tales from the Labyrinth/@comment-67.204.225.109-20150511214355/@comment-20371365-20150512170214
Thanks for playing the game! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the mention of Anaconda Attack too! I agree that the beginning of the game is very hard, perhaps even too hard in some instances. Blobs probably shouldn't be able to dodge as regularly as they do and the Hunter is maybe a little overpowered for the stages in the game where he appears. I do think that the tough beginning does at least give a good impression of what to expect from the game the further you get into it, as it is an intentionally very hard game and much of the fun and satisfaction from playing it comes from overcoming such difficult challenges. If you hate the Lich so much I think that means I've done my job properly! :-) There are monsters in the game such as the Lich that I really wanted to instill a sense of dread or even fear in the player when they see one approaching. As success in the game is very dependent on how you use your items and your surroundings to your advantage, when you encounter a Lich it should really make you feel like you should stop and really analyse the situation and think creatively about how defeat or avoid it. The items have many uses and you may just have the right one in your inventory to overcome it, but it requires experimentation and a little trial and error to find what they are. Which is all in the intention of adding to the fun of the game! :-) I'm not sure if you know this already and sorry if I'm telling you something you already do know, but you can use the search button (Y button) and it will search the spaces surrounding your character and reveal any traps in them. The search always succeeds (there's no percentage chance of not finding a trap or anything like that) so if it says it finds nothing then you can trust that it is true. When I was making the game I did have a glitch in the darkness stages where tiles with undiscovered traps on them would appear as a blank space, I did actually consider leaving this in but I preferred the idea of the player having to use the search button to find the traps themselves. I think what could be done to prevent traps being so annoying is maybe reduce the overall number of them in the stages, or have stages where no traps appear, or maybe specific stages where lots of traps appear (and have it made obvious by having the stage be called "Hall of Traps" or something like that). A possible amendment also could be only allowing certain traps to appear on certain stages, so no bear traps until stage 10 for example, or duck traps only appear on stages 6-8 or something like that. Currently the item generation for the stages is completely random, however I have thought myself that maybe this is not the ideal way, it may be an improvement to make regular weapons and shields a little more common in the earlier stages for example. I think having the possibility of the monsters spawning in your starting room adds to the sense of danger and unpredictability of the game, but I agree it can be very frustrating to begin a stage and find yourself surrounded by enemies! But then if you've got some good items, there may be a way out that you can find! :-) Thanks again for playing Tales from the Labyrinth and for taking the time to write your comments here. I always enjoy hearing how people are enjoying the game and what they like and dislike about it :-) This game took me a very long time to make so it's really satisfying to see that it's still being played and enjoyed! :-)